tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Newgirl
Having distanced herself from the Newmans and feeling like she lacks her own identity, Carrie enlists the help of Trina and co. to give her a complete makeover, but this doesn't bode well with Mina who likes her as is. Plot Carrie wakes Mina up, informing her that a rare video game they ordered is coming today. The two eagerly await its arrival, but a few hours later, it doesn't come at all. Soon after, the delivery man informs them that he misinterpreted the address due to Carrie looking like Corey. Carrie is bummed over this because ever since she abandoned her band, she lacked an identity of her own. Mina tells Carrie she's fine as she is, but the latter doesn't feel the same way. Trina and co. soon arrive, reading to play the game they ordered, but Carrie immediately tells her she wants to get a makeover. After getting filled in on Carrie's situation, Trina decides to take her to her preferred clothing stop, Midomaynes, to help her out. First, they allow Carrie to pick out whatever outfit she wants, but it turns out to be her usual outfit. Carrie confesses that she is unable to pick something outside of her preferred look. The girls soon find Debbie and Jenny, and the two give Carrie advice on fashion. Carrie tries to apply this, but once again she picks her usual outfit. Desperate, the girls call upon Midomaynes' top designers, Flora and Fanna, to help give Carrie a makeover. The makeover is a success, and Carrie feels more like herself than Corey. Mina is shocked by this, but tells her friends she's ok. The girls celebrate Carrie's new look by going for pizza. Things don't go well as Mina's been silent and glaring at Carrie for most of the meal. The two begin to argue with Mina claiming that Carrie lost sight of who she was and Carrie claiming that Mina's being selfish for wanting things to remain on her terms. Things get worse as Mina discovers that Trina put her hair in a ponytail and believes she did it to mock her. Angered over her behavior, the other girls leave the restaurant. Mina goes home and lays on the couch. Carrie arrives and tries to get her side, but it just turns into another argument, leading to Mina leaving and locking herself in her room. Mina vents to a stuffed bear about how she isn't used to Carrie's new look, how it remained consistent for years and was a reminder of happier times. She then mulls over how she lost all of her friends because of her outburst and doesn't know what she could do. Mina goes to bed, but is awoken by Carrie knocking on her door. Mina decides to let her in and the two talk about what happened. Mina believes Carrie's changing too quickly while Mina hardly changed at all. Carrie claims that she mainly changed her appearance because her distancing from the Newmans meant that she had no reason to resemble Corey anymore. She reminds her that all that's changed about her was her appearance, and that her personality is still intact. She decides to cheer Mina up by doing a prank on Corey where she flirts with him and reveals her name soon after. The next day, Carrie tells Trina and co. why Mina had her outburst and the latter becomes cool with them again. Trina accidentally lets slip that she changed her hair color. Her hair used to be red, but she changed it only because she thought someone dared her to do it. Everyone has a good laugh and they all go to find something fun to do. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny * Sarah Hyland: Carrie * Tichina Arnold: Flora * Paula Jai Parker: Fanna Trivia * When Mina says she's ok when asked if she's alright, it's alluding to a lyric in Murder is Masturbation by Nothingface.